The Night Before
by Akumi-san
Summary: Sonic has only one goal at this party he may or may not be allowed at: find and kill the Caped Baldie. He just didn't factor in one overbearing disciple who has absolutely no intention of letting Sonic get anywhere near his master. Part 2/2 of A Night to (Probably Not) Remember.
Series: One Punch Man
Pairing: GenosSonic  
Warnings: NSFW (whoo!), cyborg dick, drunk sex, run-on sentences, also NSFW sex (did I mention that?)  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or profit from writing this fanfic

posted on my tumblr and then AO3. thanks for reading~  
This is part 2 to a 2 part mini-series. I personally think it should be read second, but it technically takes place the night before (lol) part 1.  
 _fun fact_ : this mini-series is based loosely on one of my con adventures

* * *

Sonic paused right before entering the revolving doors to the lobby, looking in at the surging mass of people moving about to music he could hear from there.

Not where he'd usually find himself on a Friday night.

The event itself was some giant work party for the Hero Association. So giant they had to rent out a hotel to hold everyone invited.

Sonic was not invited. Of course he wasn't. He had been labeled a villain by the association (though he hardly considered himself such a thing. He just wasn't interested in involving himself in petty hero affairs. What he did, he did for a living and because someone paid him to do it. That certainly didn't make him something as cut and dry as a villain as far as he was concerned), and as such, was excluded from the guest list and probably would have been apprehended on site had it not been for...special circumstances. Because apparently the party allowed plus ones. And, in Puri Puri Prisoner's case, plus five or so.

Not that Sonic had any intention of being _anyone's_ plus one at this silly party, of course. He shuddered at the thought. No. When the hideous pink, rose-scented envelope from the hero had shown up on his doorstep, his first reaction was to tear it in half and resolve to move somewhere else where creepy guys who kept harems for themselves in prison couldn't find him anymore.

But his eye caught on the words "everyone in the association" as the nice smelling paper fluttered to the ground and his interest was piqued. Everyone? Everyone meant all the heroes. Which meant Saitama would be there, too. Well, he supposed he _could_ make an exception if it meant finally having that caped baldie's head mounted on his _ninja_ _t_ _ō_.

He'd just have to avoid Puri Puri Prisoner all night. Not a terribly daunting task considering their obvious difference in ability.

And so far, it didn't look like he'd be having any problems. Apparently the S-Class Hero had convinced some of his cell-mates to come as well and appeared very distracted by their company. Sonic shook his head in disgust. Anything to see the light of day again, he figured.

He diverted his gaze and looked back over the heads of the crowd. As a general rule, Sonic didn't hold much to parties.

They were loud and very crowded, often with people he didn't know doing and talking about things he didn't know about. And, to be perfectly honest, he usually had much better things to be doing. But more than all that, he simply had zero self control.

The third time someone interrupted his incessant scanning of the thrumming crowd for a shiny bald pate by trying to shove a drink in his hand, he actually took the damn thing, if only to stop further intrusions. He only planned on taking sips every now and then, but it was actually really good.

And maybe just a little strong.

By the time he finished it, Sonic had gravitated towards the table of free drinks and felt he may as well make something else for himself since he was there. Just to ensure no one bothered him again, of course.

By the end of the second drink, he had apparently forgotten about his original plan to find and destroy Saitama.

By the third, much darker drink, he had somehow joined company with two heroes about his age and build, some Lightning Mac...Max(?) and a guy calling himself Stinger (whose name made Sonic immediately choke on his drink. "Seriously? What kind of shitty name is Stinger? What the hell do you sting people with?"), and the three of them had become the best of friends, hanging off each other and giving each other shit as they loudly went around grabbing more free booze and going quickly from drunk to trashed.

Sonic couldn't get over how stupid their hero names were, no matter how much time went by.

"And you have a little lightning bolt on your face?" he snorted, sloshing whatever was in his cup all over his hands as he leaned back a little too enthusiastically for dramatic effect. "Ya know, just in case we forget who you are. At least we know you're "Lightning someone!" He snickered for a second, and when Stinger joined in, the two of them started roaring with laughter, leaning on each other for support.

"Hopefully they don't mix you up with Genji," Stinger gasped out, wiping tears from his eyes.

"You should tattoo 'Max' on your other cheek just to be safe," Sonic added, throwing a hand on Lightning Max's shoulder to stop himself from falling all the way forward, and all three of them started laughing even louder.

"This coming from someone who's got purple eye-shit on his face," Max shot back after he'd recovered and took another swig of his vodka mixture. Stinger spit out his drink with a snort and burst into another fit of laughter. "What are you, a fourteen year old girl?"

Sonic only tossed his head, making the room spin delightfully, and brushed his free hand over one of the markings on his hot cheekbone. "They bring out the color in my eyes," he simpered breathily in the girliest voice he could manage, batting his eyelashes to complete the effect before dissolving back into giggles.

"I'd say seventeen year old girl," Stinger corrected with a gulp from his rum and coke and a giant grin. "You _did_ shake your ass pretty magnificently back there for Tanktop Tiger when he was pouring shots in girls' mouths." He and Lightning Max exchanged looks and snickered, knocking back their drinks.

Sonic felt his cheeks flush and he shrugged, swirling his drink and arranging his face (as best he could under the circumstances) to appear as nonchalant as possible. "Yeah, well who ended up with a free shot of tequila? Not either of you, if I remember correctly."

"Did you see his face, though?" Stinger laughed.

Leaning his elbow on Sonic's shoulder, Max added with a chuckle, "I think he knew you were a dude, too, but he still looked so distracted."

Sonic had definitely seen. And he had purposely ended the whole thing with a really sultry lick of his lips just because he could, though it certainly took all he had not to grin maniacally at the reaction he was getting out of the guy. Manipulation was one of his favorite tactics to use on a job. Apparently that tactic, however, when mixed with alcohol, resulted in some sort of seduction, which was actually hilarious because it had worked! It made him feel ridiculously powerful and he was admittedly still riding that high of satisfaction.

"And that, gentlemen, is how you get what you want." He shot them both a haughty look over the rim of his cup, downed the rest of whatever drink he had concocted for himself, and laughed with the other two.

"Aw man, I'm out of booze," Stinger sighed after a moment.

A look back at the free drink table. It was totally trashed; glasses everywhere, some half-full, some tipped over, a couple in pieces. But all of the bottles were empty. Shit. No more free alcohol.

Lightning Max, apparently noticing the same thing, spoke up. "There's a bar just down the hallway, I think," he gestured over his shoulder with a thumb. "I heard Atomic Samurai say something about it earlier."

"Alright." With one more wistful glance at the table (he wasn't really in the mood to pay for things after being spoiled by all that free stuff), Sonic turned and started leading the way out of the main crowd and in the direction Max had indicated. Not that he had any actual idea of where he was going.

"Hang on, I gotta take a piss," Stinger's voice came from behind him.

Sonic paused and Lightning Max continued past him. "C'mon, man. There's a bathroom right across from the bar just there." He pointed to a door a little ways down the hall. When the hell had Max learned the layout of this place? With everything he had in his system at this point, it was a wonder Sonic could manage to walk a semi-straight line anywhere, let alone lead anyone to any specific place.

"Thank god, I feel like I'm going to explode!" With that, Stinger made a wobbly bee-line towards the bathroom and the other two followed behind slowly, lingering in the hall outside. Sonic felt it was only appropriate to wait for him since they were now obviously best friends. And, to be perfectly honest, he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to find him again if he didn't.

He took the moment to marvel at how gloriously the world seemed to be warping and tilting. How long had it been since he'd been this drunk? His face had long since grown numb and his tongue was sticking to the roof of his mouth. He obviously needed more alcohol to fix that problem.

Lightning Max, in the meantime, had noticed someone sitting against the wall hunched over and swaying, apparently too wasted to even respond to outside stimuli, and had gone over to try and help the guy out. "Hey, Mumen Rider." No response. "Shit dude, you okay?" An unintelligible mumble. Lightning Max kneeled down in front of him, trying to look him in the eyes. "We should get you to your room."

By this time Sonic had wandered over. Poor guy. He didn't really know this Mumen Rider, and while he might have seen him about in the streets once or twice, he certainly didn't recognize him out of costume. So he settled with rubbing the guy's back as comfortingly as he could manage (he figured he ought to participate somehow). Sonic had never gotten to that point of drunk and fuck if he ever wanted to. Someone could easily take advantage of him the way he was. Scary. Not really his problem, but if his new best friends wanted to take this guy on as a project he was down for the ride.

Lightning Max was still trying for a response. "Do you know where your room is?" Still nothing.

A small crowd was starting to form around them. "Oh no, is he okay?" a woman somewhere to his left cried. He didn't know her and she wasn't talking to him, instead directing her question toward Max. Sonic sort of zoned out for a bit, just rubbing light circles on the guy's back absently, letting everyone around them kind of blend together.

He noted vaguely that Stinger had returned at some point and was with a smaller group of people chatting excitedly to someone Sonic didn't care to pay attention to. Instead, Sonic glanced over to his right with a dreamy expression on his face towards the bar they probably weren't going to go to after all.

Distracted as he was, he didn't notice the stomping footsteps heading right for him until he was being slammed against the wall by a hand around his throat. He thought he heard someone say, "Oh shit!" as he tried to see through his bangs and focus on the mass of white and black and metal– _oh_.

"You're not here to fuck with my master again, are you, stalker?!" the Demon Cyborg snarled into his face, so close Sonic could see the slight expanding and contracting of those weird mechanical pupils as they scanned his face. He couldn't quite get that asshole cyborg pet of Saitama's into proper focus (those wires and separate pieces of plating were really hard to look at right now), but he could see that Genos looked pissed. A little unnecessarily pissed, if you asked Sonic's opinion. Seriously, he hadn't done anything this time. And the whole thing was such a far cry from the cyborg's usual cool demeanor.

"H-hey, Genos, calm down," came a voice from somewhere out of Sonic's line of sight. Stinger, perhaps? He didn't care and Genos apparently didn't hear. This was actually pretty funny. The cyborg was just so weirdly worked up for no reason at all.

His lips quirked into the tiniest of smirks around the hair that had fallen into his face at the impact and he watched as those golden irises snapped downward to stare at the shifting strands. He wondered briefly if Genos had been drinking, too. Could cyborgs get drunk? Was that a thing? He sort of smelled it on him, but then, the whole place was soaked in alcohol.

His lips parted, perhaps to say something clever, but instead all he could do for a couple seconds was work his mouth, trying to decide if he wanted to laugh in the blond's face, scowl and cut him down a few pegs, or try and escape the titanium grip. Because, really, this was a very dangerous position to be in. The monster in front of him could easily snap his neck at the barest twitch of those metal fingers and here he was just standing there, cornered with his back against a wall and just smirking into the face of possible death. But the longer he stared, the more the grip seemed to loosen and the more distracted Genos seemed to become, his brow unfurrowing little by little, until he brought his other hand up as if to grasp the black strands, thought twice about it and closed his fingers around air, hand still hovering near Sonic's face.

Sonic's gaze flicked from the hand to look the cyborg in the eyes and back down to stare at the parted lips where Genos' breath was coming out in cool little huffs. _Fascinating..._ Cyborgs could breathe? He tilted his chin upwards to look Genos right in the face, opened his mouth, forgot his words for a second, then murmured, "And if I am?" God, he could feel his heart pounding, his body heating up. He shivered.

Genos must have been as distracted as he appeared because he started when Sonic spoke, his gaze snapping to grey eyes and looking vaguely puzzled as if he couldn't quite remember what they'd been talking about. His mouth worked a little and his eyes drifted down to stare at Sonic's lips as they twitched around the barest hint of a smile. He stayed staring for a long moment, the hand around Sonic's neck loosening so that it was only resting on the ninja's collarbone. Those eerie cybernetic eyes looked down for a moment at Sonic's exposed throat and Sonic could see him clench and unclench his jaw. It made heat flutter down his chest and and he angled his head ever so slightly, a smile drifting over his lips.

That seemed to break Genos out of his reverie because he started again, looked up and then averted his gaze as if he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't. The hand near Sonic's face dropped. "Well, don't," was his lame reply, his voice almost inaudible and his eyes still looking away.

A little giggle bubbled up out of Sonic's throat. Shit. Not good.

"Mmmm?" he hummed, angling his head and quirking his lips upwards. Genos looked back at him, eyes on his mouth. "Not very convincing." His grey eyes stared into the blond's face and his chest tightened a little as heat shot downward to pool in his gut. Oh fuck. What the hell was he doing? He pushed forward a little, into the light touch still at his throat and getting almost nose to nose with the cyborg. "I think I want you to stop me instead, Demon Cyborg."

Black and gold eyes widened and Genos' mouth fell open for a moment before he set his jaw determinedly and, before the ninja could process what was happening, grabbed him by the elbow and started steering him away from the group ( _Oh yeah_ , Sonic thought with a hazy smirk. He had totally forgotten about that Mumen Rider guy and his new best friends. Whoops) and back into the crowded lobby. "No frickin way..." a voice murmured somewhere behind them. Sonic grinned around breaths that were coming out in huffs as he was led somewhat forcefully through the sea of people and towards one of the exits.

It was sort of exciting the way the world around him refused to come into focus, the people and furnishings blurring together as if through a long-exposure photograph. It was like he and Genos were the only things moving and the rest of the world was standing still. Similar, but so much better than when he was actually running. He wondered briefly what it would be like to just take off right now, as fast as he could. Would he leave time behind entirely? He snickered into his free hand at the silly notion just as the cold air slapped against his face, sending a shiver down his spine.

Genos had dragged them into a courtyard of sorts, empty of people (probably because it was so damn cold outside). Sonic just let him take them to a darker corner ( _So secretive. How sweet._ ) and waited until the cyborg finally turned around, expression hard and focused.

Without a word and without letting go of the ninja's elbow, Genos reached his free hand to grip the back of Sonic's head and pulled him into a rough kiss. It was so sudden but so very expected, Sonic just laughed against the other mouth, purposely trying to provoke the cyborg, definitely tasting alcohol now that their mouths were that close. Genos growled in response and shoved his tongue in to claim Sonic's mouth. It was rough and demanding, synthetic lips pressed against Sonic's so firmly that every minor change of angle had the ninja being pushed downward, his mouth being forced further open, the cool tongue probing deep into his mouth, coaxing his own tongue to grapple with it and then dominating it. Sonic could do little but moan into the kiss, bringing his captured arm up to grip under Genos' arm, nails digging into the grooves of the metal, his legs starting buckle under the cyborg's relentless assault on his mouth.

Not willing to go down without a fight, Sonic reached his other hand up to get a grip on the blond hair, and pulled down, yanking the cyborg's head backwards and off him. Before Genos could recover, he surged upwards with the momentum with a hysterical giggle and slammed his mouth into Genos,' their teeth clashing from the impact, taking control of the kiss, tongue shoving back against the cyborg's, teeth biting down on artificial skin. The blond grunted and pushed back with his tongue, removing his hand from the ninja's elbow and reaching around to press Sonic flush against him, his leg sliding between Sonic's thighs.

The ninja gasped, taken by surprise at the sudden contact, and tore free to catch his breath. F _uuuuuuuck_. _Fuck fuck fuck._ He was so fucking hard already. All this from a fucking kiss?

Genos, however, did not take that as a sign to stop. Instead, hands firmly planted on Sonic's ass, he started trailing open mouthed kisses across Sonic's jawline and down his throat, nipping just under his chin then licking a stripe to just under his ear and sucking on the skin there, pausing a couple times to draw the earlobe into his lips and bite it gently.

"Ahh. Oh fuckkk..." Oh god, that asshole was actually really good at this. He had to physically stop himself from grinding against that leg pressing up on his dick. "You..little shit."

Genos pulled away with a smirk ( _A smirk! What a dick!_ ) "You said you wanted me to stop you, right? I figured–"

With a breathy laugh, Sonic twisted out of his grasp and swept a leg under the cyborg (which actually sort of hurt, considering the asshole was made of metal and was therefore pretty heavy), knocking his balance, and threw himself against the titanium chest, sending Genos landing heavily on his back before he could see what actually hit him.

The ninja grinned down at him smugly and ground his ass down into the cyborg's lap slowly, watching Genos' newly restored calm slip away again, and loving every second of it. He was actually really surprised to feel something hard underneath him. Honestly, he had figured the guy would just be a series of wires and metal plates, but he supposed this made things _a lot_ more interesting.

"Mmm? What was that?" He gave a torturous gyration of his hips and Genos huffed out a shuddering breath, staring transfixed at the ninja's movements, his own hips bucking up every now and then. "I think," Sonic leaned down with a wicked smile, fingers playing at the metal plates he could feel through the sweater, "you should try a little harder," he licked a line under the cyborg's chin, tongue catching under the face plate (which earned him a jagged gasp and a sharp buck upwards that sent a shiver down his spine), "Demon Cyborg."

Genos reached two hands out to grip the ninja's hips and pressed him down harder into his lap and Sonic sat back, moving into it, pushing the sweater up a little to get his hands on the bare wires underneath. Each shiver he got as a reaction sent liquid fire shooting into his gut. God, fuck he was so hard, every movement was fucking torture.

Genos pushed himself upwards, holding the ninja in place in his lap and began grinding against him in earnest. "Fuck, Sonic," he murmured into his chest, voice tightening with each small thrust upward. "I'm going to fuck you so hard."

And Sonic, who was getting quite distracted by the hard...whatever pressing into his ass and the pressure of the dense body rubbing against his own rigid flesh could only press back into the grinding with a long, low moan and a frantic nod of his head, his hands finally winding around the cyborg's shoulders, face burying into the crook of his neck.

Then a door slammed shut and a girl laughed and they both froze. Another voice came from somewhere on the other side of the trees and Genos bodily lifted Sonic off him as he rose to stand faster than Sonic had ever seen the guy move. The girl giggled again from where the other voice was. At least they hadn't actually been caught. Sonic stifled a snicker behind his fist. The blond looked mortified at the very idea. Probably had something to do with him being fucking nineteen years old. It was cute, really. Cue pure sarcasm.

But now he was standing here with the biggest hard-on he'd probably ever had in his life and someone was going to be dying tonight if this didn't get taken care of.

Unnecessarily incensed at the idea of the cyborg getting cold feet, Sonic stepped back into Genos' personal space, grabbed his jaw and pulled him down into a brief, none-too-gentle kiss, using his other hand to run along the hardness between the cyborg's legs and pulled away sharply before the other could. "I thought you were gonna 'fuck me so hard.' I don't like assholes who can't fucking deliver." With a toss of his head, he turned around, fully intent on going back to the party to find the bar and his friends again and drink himself stupid.

A hand on his shoulder stopped him after he'd taken two steps.

"I always deliver." Genos' expression was serious, his cybernetic eyes boring holes into Sonic (he felt another wave of heat rush straight to his dick and he shuddered with a grin) and the cyborg pulled out a card to examine the number written on the back. "Come," he said and settled his hand on the ninja's ass, guiding him back towards the hotel.

God, fuck they could have gone on like that forever. So confident, leading him around like his little whore. On any other occasion, he would have sliced off a couple fingers for such a ballsy move, but right now, it was pretty thrilling, really.

When they got back into the lobby, however, Genos moved his hand to the ninja's shoulder and continued to lead him through the hotel. They were stopped a couple times by some of the lower class heroes wanting to chat with the cool, super popular Demon Cyborg and it made Sonic laugh watching him try really hard to remove himself from each situation. He was always polite, but it was always clear that he wasn't interested in speaking with them. Even Sonic was more friendly than Genos was, and one of the girls even gave him a sip of her margarita when he asked what she was drinking.

They finally got away and to the room the key card must have been for (Sonic found out that each guest had been given a room for the event, just in case) and the cyborg practically broke down the door in his impatience. At least someone was as frustrated about the interruption as he was. And here Sonic was thinking Genos was some child that would lose the will to complete the job after almost getting caught like that.

Almost before he heard the door close, Genos was pressed flush against his back, hands working at the ninja's belt frantically, failing, and tearing the thing in half in his frustration. Sonic scowled. "Watch it, asshole, that was my favorite belt."

He meant it as a gentle chide (it was old after all. And shit happened in times like these), but the cyborg immediately backed off. "I'm sorry..." and Sonic felt a wash of guilt and regretted saying anything.

"No...shit, get back over here." He backed up blindly until he felt the solid body of the cyborg against him again. He reached up to pull the blond's head down in a kiss over his shoulder, running his tongue softly over the other's until he tentatively responded and finally plunged his cool tongue deep into Sonic's mouth, taking control again, pulling away for a moment with the ninja's bottom lip between his teeth to come back with renewed fervor. Sonic smirked around their locked lips and pushed his ass back up and into Genos, grinding against him slowly, steadily, as the cyborg wrapped his arms wrapped around his chest, lifting his shirt, running his hands over bare flesh.

The cyborg broke away for a moment to press his lips against the nape of the ninja's neck, sucking on the skin, licking it, biting at it, as metal hands ran up bare skin to ghost over one nipple, then the other, eliciting a choked gasp from Sonic. "Hm?" a hum against his neck. "Do you like it when I," the cyborg paused and Sonic felt the other tweak a nipple, and he let out a low groan, eyes fluttering closed and hips bucking backwards. "Seems like it...so you'd probably like it if I," Genos paused again, using both hands to rub the nubs into peaks, pinching and playing over them at intervals, his own hips thrusting firmly into the ninja's ass, pressing as far as the clothing would allow and Sonic let out an actual cry this time, his voice juddering out as shudders wracked through his entire frame.

Fuck, he'd never been so aroused in his fucking life. It was all he could do to keep standing. Asshole. He reached around to grab the cyborgs ass, pulling him closer and grinding hard back into him, trying to get his own response. Ugh, fuck this whole thing, he fucking wanted it. A hard gyration of his hips and he heard a soft grunt.

"Genos, I– " he broke off in a whine at another tweak to his nipples and a firm grind against him. Then hands and body withdrew completely.

"Take off your clothes." God, it was like a command. And he _wanted_ to listen. He shivered and, without turning around, obeyed, started undoing the fastening on his jeans with shaking fingers and shimmying out of them. The whole time he could hear the cyborg's breath coming out in huffs, soft encouragements to keep fucking going and holy shit it was setting his own blood on fire.

Before he could even get to his shirt, cool metal hands pushed him down on his hands and knees on the bed. Genos was behind him immediately, hands resting on his hips, running over his ass, almost caressing him. "Shit, Sonic, you're so–" he stopped and Sonic felt his tongue lick a stripe over his entrance and his arms nearly gave out. He whimpered in response, not quite having the words to reply.

Another lick then a probing just along the ring of muscles. A pause. "Are you sure..." Genos trailed off there.

Sonic nodded his head frantically in the bedclothes he had shoved his face in, then realized the blond probably couldn't see and ground out, "Fuck, yes, just do it! I," he stuttered over the next words, "I fucking want you." Ugh. He felt his cheeks heat up.

He didn't get a verbal response. He only felt the cyborg's tongue delve past the ring of muscles, pushing and twisting as deep as he could get, before pulling back out and flat tonguing another stripe across the entrance. The ninja shuddered as he felt the tip of the tongue circle around teasingly, then flick in and out a couple times before withdrawing.

He felt the bed shift, heard a little snap of something and then felt the cool slickness of a finger entering him and he pressed his face into the bed. More. Fucking more. He pushed back into it, needing the stimulation, needing much much more than just this. He could feel the other hand press against his lower back and Genos was leaning over him, his metal finger still fucking in and out of him. "Do you want more?" the cyborg murmured over his shoulder. Before Sonic could nod his head, he felt two more fingers plunge into him and he cried out, tears in his eyes and a grin on his face, the burning tearing through him like fire and he rocked hard back into the questing fingers, fucking himself on them desperately, shifting around, needing them to hit him just right, needing, needing, needing.

Then, before he got any amount of relief, from the pain, from the intense arousal, they were gone. He would have said something biting, something mean and demanding, but suddenly something else was being pressed in and holy fuck it hurt, it really fucking did, but he pushed back into it anyway, wanting it, needing it to burn through him. "AH, ngh, fuckkk," he groaned through his teeth, burying his head in his arms, fingers scrabbling in his hair, pulling at it and subsequently freeing it from its clip, anything to distract him from how much it fucking hurt.

Then there was no movement at all. Just a feeling of being too fucking full, like he was going to split in two, and he sort of loved it. And he sort of loved that Genos had the decency to just stay there for a moment like this, though he would never admit it. He could hear the cyborg breathing heavily above him, as if just being still like this were an effort, like it was all he could do not to fuck viciously into him and Sonic shivered, felt his cock jump at the thought. Hands ghosted along his sides, ran soothing paths up and down his back.

"F-fuck...I..." he struggled to find words but didn't think he could actually push back into Genos this time. His legs were shaking already. Ughhhh, it hurt, but fuck he wanted it. "Please...shit..fuck me." It came out a lot more shaky than he wanted it to.

Hands drifted to hold his hips and then Genos pulled out marginally, then pushed back in, and again, slowly and just a little bit. It still fucking hurt and every single movement of the cyborg inside him had him practically screaming like a little whore, but it seemed like he was getting used to it? But then cool metal fingers reached around and grasped onto his aching erection and the touch alone had him jerking into the blond and when Genos began stroking him in time to his ever stronger thrusts, Sonic couldn't take anymore and starting fucking himself back into him, his moaning ever increasing in volume and fervor. He did want it, god, but he fucking wanted it, wanted _him_. He didn't even care when he heard the cyborg grunt and say, "Oh god, Sonic, I'm going to–" because he wanted it.

"Do it," Sonic moaned into the pillow. "I want you to cum all over my back. Mark me. Fucking do it." Only after he said it did he realize that maybe cyborgs couldn't cum like that. Maybe it didn't work that way. Why would a battle cyborg have that sort of function anyway?

And then he felt Genos pull out completely, push his shirt up, let out a few strained grunts and Sonic could feel something cool pour across the top of his ass and the small of his back, proving him wrong in the best way possible. It sent another wave of heat rushing downwards, making his cock ache harder with the need for release.

Before he could wonder if he was going to be left to finish himself off (he would absolutely be killing that asshole cyborg later if that were the case), Genos flipped him over, pressed his lips against Sonic's in a quick kiss and pulled back. He looked genuinely embarrassed when he asked, "Could you suck me off? I can keep going, I just...you know..."

Fuck, that expression was doing a number on him. Sonic laughed and rose up on his knees. "Lie down, _Demon Cyborg_." He gestured back where he had been face planted.

In all honesty, he had no idea what he was doing here. This was a cyborg. This, well it was a cock, just...a cyborg cock, didn't work like a normal human's. And he knew his way around dick simply because he had his own, but what the fuck was he–

He stopped thinking. Whatever. He was drunk. Best not to focus on details and just do what he thought would work, right? _Here goes nothing_. With a nervous little grin, he gave the synthetic length an experimental lick and when he tasted only himself, he made a face, quickly followed by a stifled giggle. _Of course it would, fucking idiot_. It seemed like the thing was already hard, too, but who was he to tell how cyborg parts worked. With a shrug, he put his lips around the tip, sucking and running his tongue along the head for a bit before seeing if he could pull the whole thing down his throat. It didn't work out quite as well as he planned and the choking noises he was making weren't nearly as attractive as he'd imagined they'd be, but Genos seemed to be totally into it. He started bucking his hips up into the ninja's mouth, effectively gagging him even more vigorously, but Sonic opened his throat and tried his best to just take it. The asshole could face fuck him all he wanted, but he not was going to put effort into trying to meet each thrust as well.

When he was pretty sure he had had enough and was about to tell Genos so, the cyborg pulled at his shoulders and dragged Sonic off his dick and forward on top of him to catch his lips in another kiss. "Fuck, Sonic, I want you," he said roughly, when he pulled away for a breath, gold eyes gleaming in the dim light. He surged forward to grab the ninja's bottom lip between his teeth and suck on it for a moment and Sonic felt slick fingers slip inside him again while he was distracted. He gasped and threw his head back, loving the feeling this time.

"Then fucking do it, asshole," he whispered out in a shaky breath, coming back to give him as challenging a stare as he possibly could with fingers fucking in and out of his ass.

Genos did not respond, only used his free hand to pop the cap on the lube he must have been using. It wasn't a brand Sonic was familiar with and he wondered briefly if it was for metal alloys. A thought that brought a hysterical laugh up his throat and he didn't realize the fingers weren't in him anymore until he felt Genos' dick pushing up into him again. It still hurt, fuck it did, but it was definitely better this time and Genos was taking great pains to go slowly, even now.

When he was fully seated on the blond's lap, he didn't actually want to wait. Adjusting took time and he was fucking done waiting. He needed more of this, needed to finally fucking cum himself. God, but he was aching with it. He ground down experimentally, decided it hurt, but not bad enough to stop him and thrust his hips back and forth, twisting his hips, tightening around the length.

The second Genos started rocking up into him, too, he felt it. A white hot feeling erupted in his gut and he let out a keening moan. But...fuck, it wasn't enough. "Again, fuck, do that again," whatever "that" was. The cyborg responded by continuing to thrust upward in time to the movements of the ninja. Right before he hit the spot again, Genos grasped onto his cock and started pumping it and when Sonic felt it again, he screamed, actually fucking screamed, and came so hard and so jerkily he couldn't see anything but stars for almost a minute afterward.

He didn't even realize Genos had cum as well until he felt the cyborg pull out of him and leave the bed for a second. Sonic didn't care. The cyborg could leave the room for all he cared, he was fucking exhausted after all that bullshit. Not to mention the room was still very very blurry, the shapes of the furniture spinning in his periphery. But Genos returned a moment later with a towel and started cleaning him off gently. And Sonic, being too tired to bat the nicety away, allowed it.

"You okay?" The blond asked softy, moving the towel aside.

Sonic sat up, pushing his hair out of his face and gave the cyborg a long, hard look. "Yeah," he replied after a moment. "But I'm sleeping here, or you're carrying me home." He rose out of bed to retrieve his pants only to have his legs almost give out under him.

In the end, Genos helped him get his jeans back on, which would have been a blow to his ego had he been a bit more sober. But the alcohol was finally catching up to him, and it was all he could do to just let the blond help him into bed.

Though he couldn't be certain, he thought he felt metal arms wrap around him just before he passed out completely.


End file.
